Too Pretty
by Kokicchi
Summary: Kise's too pretty for his own good and attracts all sorts of wrong attention. Aomine knows this, and finds it his responsibility to protect the blond.


Everytime Kise was around, he would notice it. Notice the love-struck expressions on all the girls' faces, the jealousy of the boys who envied Kise's looks, he would notice the admiration, the hatred, the idolism, the love. The _lust_. He'd seen the lustful gazes women and men alike would give Kise. He'd _heard_ some of the things they'd whisper to each other. Aomine hated it. He didn't know if it was irritation or protectiveness that always made him instinctively move closer to Kise, walk just a bit nearer.

But of course, Kise was oblivious to it all. He'd continue smiling and laughing, conversing with the tanned teen. Aomine would idly listen to him speak, never fully paying attention. He was too busy hearing all the catcalls, the comments, the whispers of how cute he was, how hot he was, what they'd like to do to him. It pissed Aomine off. How could the blond be so damn oblivious? But it was probably better that way, Kise not having any troubles to worry him. But it worries Aomine. Every damn day. He worries that one day one of his stalker fans might attack him. Worries that one day Kise wont notice the shady man following behind. Or that the food he was being offered was drugged. Or that it would be _so_ easy for someone to just hold Kise down and have their way with him.

Aomine couldn't blame them though. Kise was beautiful, extravagantly so. He stood out like a sore thumb. His silky, blond locks that managed to stay perfect even through a gust of wind. His bright golden eyes that seemed to glow with innocence. His flawless skin that any girl would be envious of. His full lips that stretched into a smile over perfect teeth. Kise's bright smile seemed to attract them all in even more. That innocent, loving, friendly smile. It was as if they wanted to defile it, defile his innocence, defile him. Aomine would never let that happen. He relished in Kise's happy, determined exterior. He couldn't have that ruined.

In all actuality, Aomine had caught glimpses of the looks they gave the blond model, but never really thought to care about it. If anything he had been jealous. But he hadn't fully noticed exactly how much people lusted after him. Never noticed the boys at their school, guiltily eyeing him out. Hadn't noticed the grown men that would leer at Kise, whispering to each other about the things they'd like to do to him. Didn't even notice the older women that stared at him, their hungry eyes running up and down Kise's built as if they were predators, just waiting to pounce.

It was Kuroko that had made him start to become aware of it. His blue eyes staring into Aomine's own, a deadpan expression on his face as he simply said "Watch over Kise," before going back on the court. Aomine had no clue what the smaller teen was talking about, but took it into consideration, becoming more alert whenever the blond was near.

But then Akashi had confronted him as well, telling him that if anything happened to Kise he'd be severely punished, a menacing expression on the red head's face. Saying something about not wanting any problems to deal with, needing their team to be flawless.

Aomine had been annoyed. Of course the blond would be his responsibility, since Kise followed him around like a damned puppy wanting attention. It wasn't like Aomine hated it though. He welcomed Kise's company, his bright personality contrasting greatly with his own.

But now, it seemed to be the opposite. Aomine was the dog now. But instead of a puppy, he viewed himself as a guard dog, never letting anyone he didn't know come too near without giving them a harsh glare. Aomine continuously followed Kise. He walked him home, walked with him to school, hung out with him during breaks, and sometimes would even accompany Kise to his photo shoots.

There was even a rumor around school saying that they were dating. Aomine could care less about it, encouraged it actually, it gave the potential to scare away more threats. The fact that people thought he was taken, and that he was taken by Aomine Daiki should be enough.

But even Murasakibara had warned him, with candy still shoved in his mouth, while lazily lounging on the bench in the locker rooms. "Kise-chin is too pretty." The tall player had said it casually but his eyes shone with intensity, getting his message across. Aomine had stared at the taller teen for a good long moment, before turning around and scoffing. "I know that."

When Aomine couldn't stand the loud whispers coming from behind them as he and Kise walked home one day, he snapped. Hearing them say things about Kise as if he weren't right there. Aomine had turned around, giving the group behind him a deathly glare on his features before yelling, "why don't you say that louder, idiots." His hands were clenched in fists, trying desperately to keep calm. He needed to stay by Kise at all times.

MIdorima had confronted both Kise and Aomine, handing them lucky items to match with their zodiac signs. Kise thanked the greened haired player happily, while Aomine just scoffed at him, his blue eyes connecting with serious green. He already knew why Midorima was there. He's been talked to by the rest of their teammates already, so why not him as well.

The first time Aomine's protective attitude had escalated into anger was when a classmate of their's had groped Kise's backside, his hand attempting to slyly feel the blond's ass. But Aomine had noticed instantly, his eyes always on the blond. And the red blush that spread across Kise's cheeks had confirmed it.

Aomine had gotten suspended for pummeling the kid's face in, only stopping when Kise practically tore him off the helpless, idiotic student.

It had soon became a habit of Aomine. To destroy anyone who threatened Kise's innocence. He wouldn't stand for it. They needed to _know_ that Aomine was there, always there, Kise's own personal body guard.

But it was stupid of him. He should have _known_ that during one of his suspensions someone would get Kise. Would sneak up on him, like a prowling predator would a clueless prey. Should have known that it would be no one other than Haizaki Shougo. The only one who would dare touch what was _his_.

When he had arrived back to school, Kise had been acting differently. Of course, it was subtle, and no one else would have noticed it, but he did, because he was constantly by the blond. Watching.

Kise had started to cling a little more to him, walk just a bit closer. He'd flinch and straighten his back up, his hackles raised,whenever he heard people whispering about him. And Aomine knew, he _knew_, something had happened. Because Kise had been oblivious to it all, dumb and innocent to it all. He wasn't now.

The tanned teen had found out exactly what was the source of it. Haizaki had pranced into the classroom, a lewd smirk on his face, as he sent a leer towards Kise, prompting the blond to look away. That look then moved over to Aomine, who had already noticed Haizaki and Kise's reaction, the wrath on his face was hard for Haizaki to miss.

Aomine waited for Haizaki by the school's front gates. Telling Kise to walk home with Midorima that day.

Haizaki had touched Kise, had told Kise of all the things people think of him, of all the things people wanted to do to him. Of the things people _can_ do to him with Aomine gone. Had ruined that innocence Aomine had tried so hard to protect. But it wasn't just protection now. It was possession, determination, guidance, _love_.

Haizaki didn't come to school for the next few days. But Aomine did have a few bruises on him. It wasn't nearly as bad as the cast that adorned Haizaki's arm when he did finally come back to school.

-

"Did you know that people think we're dating?" Kise says idly as they lounged on the rooftop, eating their lunches.

"Mnn." Aomine grunts out through a mouthful of food, giving off an unconcerned attitude. But really, Aomine wasn't surprised that the blond had finally caught wind of the rumor. It was almost as if they_were_ dating. They'd walk to school together, eat lunch together, walk home together, hang out together. And Kise would walk closer to him each day. And Aomine would wrap a protective arm around him more and more.

And of course, the fact that Aomine beats up practically anyone who bothers Kise. The whole event with Haizaki, everyone _knew_ who did it to him, but the teen had just made some cheesy lie up. Everyone _knew_how protective Aomine could get.

But Aomine himself knew as well. He knew that he'd fallen for the blond, through his actions of trying to protect him. Fallen for his bright smiles, his loud laugh, his expressive eyes. Fallen for the stupid chasing games they'd play, for the determination Kise held during one on one's, for the long conversations Kise was able to have. And he knew that he'd never be able to have him, he was sure Kise wouldn't like him in that sort of way. He was just Kise's protector afterall.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Kise asks, his light eyes watching Aomine curiously.

"Nah."

"But it's..not like we've done anything.." Kise says, looking downwards as he pushed his food around with his chopsticks.

"…" The bluenette stared at the blond model from the corner of his eyes. Watching, always watching. Knowing each expression, each feeling the blond gives off.

"I mean, what kind of rumor is that?" He says through a light chuckle, continuing to ramble on and avoiding the tanned teen's eyes.

Aomine sat up, and tilted his head. "I think…" The tanned teen started, moving closer to the blond. "We should make that rumor-"

Blue eyes widened as Kise's lips descended on his own, the blond's eyes were squeezed shut with a bright red flush across his cheeks. Recognizing what Kise was proclaiming, Aomine brought his hands up to grab at blond hair, deepening the kiss.

A light, almost unnoticeable blush crossed the bluenette's cheek as he nipped at full lips. Kise was kissing him, and he was kissing Kise. Something he thought would never happen. Never happen because he was just there to protect Kise. Never happen because he thought Kise had a crush on Kuroko. Never happen because almost /everyone/ had eyes for Kise, and Kise could pick anyone of them. But, he was picking now. And it was Aomine.

Breaking the kiss, Kise looked at Aomine with eyes that seemed prepared for heartache. Prepared for something cruel. But also seemed prepared for comfort. And even love.

"We should make that rumor _true_." Aomine said, a happy grin on his face as he moved in to kiss Kise once more.

-

And so it was known that Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki were dating officially. No one dared approach Kise after that.

* * *

I did it for a request from someone on Tumblr. Definitely loved the prompt! These two are just too adorable.


End file.
